ydgmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Timberwolves at New Jersey - Taking Back Sunday (song)
Lyrics Get up, get up Come on, come on, lets go There’s just a few things I think that you should know Those words at best were worse than teenage poetry Fragment ideas and too many pronouns Stop it, come on You’re not making sense now You can't make them want you They're all just laughing Literate and stylish (literate and stylish) Kissable and quiet (kissable and quiet) Well that's what girls dreams are made of And that's all you need to know (and that’s all you need to know) You have it or you don't (you have it or you) You have it or you (don't) You have it or you You see how much time you're wastin? You're coward of seperatin Stop it, come on you know I can’t help it I got the mic and you got the mosh pit What will it take to make you admit that you were wrong? Was his demise so carefully constructed? Well let's just say I got what I wanted Cause in the end it’s always the same (you're still gone) Lets go Literate and stylish (literate and Stylish) Kissable and quiet (kissable and quiet) Well that's what girls dreams are made of And that's all you need to know (and that’s all you need to know) You have it or you don't (you have it or you) You have it or you (don't) don't This is me with the words on the tip of my tongue And my eye through the scope down the barrel of a gun (gun,gun) Remind me not to ever act this way again This is you trying hard to make sure that you're seen With a girl on your arm and your heart on your sleeve Remind me not to ever think of you again This is me with the words on the tip of my tongue And my eye through the scope down the barrel of a gun Remind me not to ever act this way again (again) again (again) This is me with the words on the tip of my tongue And my eye on the scope down the barrel of a gun I'll never act this way again Rest the weight (I know somethin that you don't know) you've had your chance and folded Don't hold your breath because you'll only make things worse Rest the weight (I know somethin that you don't know) you've had your chance and folded Don't hold your breath because you'll only make things worse (I know somethin that you don't know) This is me with the worst (I know somethin that you don't know) Intentions, don’t Hold your, hold your breath (I know somethin that you don't know) Because you'll only make things worse Hold your breath Because you'll only make things worse Hold your breath (I know somethin that you don't know) because you'll only make things worse Don't hold your breath because you’ll only make things worse! Category:Taking Back Sunday Category:Tell All Your Friends